This invention relates generally to seal assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing between a piston and a cylinder.
Although the invention will be described with particular reference to a lubricating and sealing arrangement in a gas compressor or pressurizing pump in which a substantially vertically oriented piston head reciprocates in a substantially vertically oriented cylinder, it will be recognized that certain features thereof may be used or adapted for use with piston and cylinder lubricating and sealing arrangements in other environments as well.
At present, the conventional means for accomplishing a seal in a gas pressurizing piston and cylinder assembly is by way of compression seals. Such seals are provided on the reciprocating member and urged against the stationary member. Although a lubricant may be initially applied to the internal surface of the piston and cylinder assembly during the manufacture of the cylinder, the lubricant has a short life. Since no additional lubrication is provided, however, seal wear is fairly rapid. Because only a so-called "dry" (i.e. non-lubricated) seal is provided in such conventional gas pressurizing apparatus, seal life is fairly short. Consequently, the cylinder and piston assembly as a whole, has a relatively short life.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved piston and cylinder sealing and lubricating assembly which would overcome the foregoing problems and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.